Blue
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Kalian bahkan latihan untuk sken kissing?/besok kau ulang tahun, apa yang kau mau/Kau menyogokku?/Aku akn menjadi kekasihmu/Ch 1:Sasunaru days/Ch 2: Sasuke days/ch 3: Naru Days/Happy Naru days 2015/SASUNARU/Oneshort/ END
1. Chapter 1 special SasuNaru days

**Fanfic:**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/TYPO/BL/YAOI/EYD masih hancur/ Masih membutuhkan bimbingan/**

 **note: Don't Like, Don't Read !**

 **for: Kizuna ke-7. Sasunaru day 2015**

BLUE

Naruto. Sebuah judul film yang hampir beberapa bulan ini di gandrungi masyarakat jepang dengan kemunculan season dua setelah season pertama berhasil menuai keberhasilan memuaskan. Mendapatkan puluhan penghargaan gemilang sebagai film terbaik serial ninja. Film yang juga menarik dua pembintang film ternama yang sudah terkenal di umur mereka yang masih muda, Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Selain menggunakan nama sang idola remaja Naruto dengan karakter film yang sengaja memakai nama asli para pemeran, film ini juga menarik sang ayah idola muda, Namikaze Minato untuk membintangi film bertema penuh perjuangan ini. Minato yang juga temasuk dalam jajaran artis perfilman berkarismatikpun ikut menambah nilai plus untuk film berdurasi tiga puluh menit ini. Bukan hanya itu, kemunculan karakter Sasuke yang di perankan oleh Sasuke Uchiha yang tak lain adalah sahabat dari Namikaze Narutopun menuai meludaknya fans dikalangan perempuan. Sosok baru dalam perfilman ini mampu menarik sejuta fans di awal debutnya. Membuatnya mendapatkan penghargaan artis tertampan di jepang pada debut awalnya di season pertama film ini.

 **"Bagaimana perasaan Anda selama memerankan Uchiha Sasuke dalam serial film ini ?"**

 **"Aku dengar kedekatan antara Anda dan artis Sakura benar-benar nyata, apa itu benar ?"**

 **"Uzumaki-san, dalam serial ini Anda mendapatkan peran utama dalam film ini, sekaligus memerankan sosok pemuda dengan nama yang sama dengan Anda, bagaimana perasaan Anda ?"**

 **"Dari kabar yang saya lihat, Anda dan Uchiha-san memang bersahabat, bukan cuma dalam serial film bernamakan Naruto ini, seakarab apa Anda dan Uchiha-san ? Maukah Anda menceritakannya kepada kami ?"**

.

"Interview malam ini benar-benar sukses, terimakasih Naruto, Sasuke" Seorang pria berumur kepala empat berucap. Menghadap pada dua sosok pemuda berpakaian kemeja hitam di hadapannya. Memberi satu salaman untuk masing-masing pemuda dengan senyum bangga berkembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Sama-sama, Haruto-san, kami juga berterima kasih" Pemuda dengan surai pirang menyambut uluran salam dari pria berkepala empat—Haruto. Senyum tipis berkembang di bibir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita, minum-minum?" Haruto berucap. Tersenyum dengan gestur semangat.

"Maafkan kami, Haruto-san, mungkin untuk malam ini kami berniat langsung permisi, bukankah besok masih ada jadwal pembuatan film ? Kami ingin langsung istirahat dan yang pasti umur kami belum dua puluh tahun untuk minum-minum" Naruto berucap sopan.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah" Haruto memberi tepukan di pundak pemuda bersurai pirang.

.

"Aku lelah" Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengeluh. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil bagian depan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Membiarkan sosok pemuda berambut raven nampak memutar kunci mobil di sampingnya sebelum menjalankan mobil itu keluar parkiran gedung bewarna biru. Tempat dimana dirinya sedari tadi berkutat dengan puluhan kamera dengan mikrofon yang tanpa henti menyorot mulutnya tanpa kenal lelah berceloteh ini dan itu. Pusing kembali datang.

"Kau mau pulang atau kembali menginap?" Sasuke, sosok pemuda raven itu berucap. Masih terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Aku menginap, barang sekolahku juga masih ada di tempatmu." Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menghadap kedepan dengan satu sisi kepalanya bersandar pada pundak kokoh Sasuke. Memejamkan matanya mencoba merilekskan kepalanya yang terasa semakin berdenyut.

"Kau benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat." Sasuke mengusapkan telapak tangan kanannya pada belahan wajah berpipi pemuda bersurai pirang. Mengusapnya beberapa kali sebelum melepasnya, kembali memegang kemudi mobil.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Naruto pelan, sangat pelan.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai." Naruto mengangguk pelan. Benar-benar mencoba terlelap.

Sasuke menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan ekor matanya. Memperhatikan kerutan lelah yang tampak pada wajah pemuda bersurai pirang. Membiarkan sebelah pundaknya menjadi sandaran sementara selagi mobil berjalan cepat menuju tujuan.

Sasuke kembali mengingat berbagai pertanyaan para pemegang mikrofon. Ratusan pertanyaan yang selama ini diterimanya setelah menginjakan kaki pada dunia entertaiment. Menjadi artis pendatang baru dengan umur dua belas tahun terpanggul pada biodatanya sebelum film itu berhenti dua tahun kemudian kembali muncul dengan seson dua menampakan sosok dirinya yang sudah berumur enam belas tahun. Film luar biasa panjang yang bahkan Sasuke cukup terkejut kenapa penonton sama sekali tidak bosan dengan film berkepanjangan itu. Waktu yang bahkan tidak ada film yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun dengan fans tetap dengan tambahan fans baru yang sama besar antusiasnya dengan film itu.

Seperti kata para pemegang mikrofon. Dia memang sahabat Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Seorang artis muda yang mungkin lebih dulu terjun di depan kamera daripada dirinya yang bahkan Sasuke mengakui bagaimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu sangat terampil dengan akting. Selain berdarah seorang artis dari sang ayah, Naruto juga memiliki bakat tarik suara dari sang ibu. Anak sempurna itu yang Sasuke tahu dari selembaran majalah-majalah tertempel pada layar televisi yang selalu menemani minggu-minggu sorenya jika sekilas mengganti channel dan semua itu sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Sebagian mungkin menganggap serial film ninja yang di bintanginya cuma simpang siur pembuatan sutradara pemegang pengeras suara berbentuk krucut tapi pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga sekarang, nyata ataupun film. Itu memang kebenarannya. Lahir dengan nama Sasuke yang di berikan ibu berumur dua puluh tiga yang bekerja pada panti asuhan tempatnya berteduh disaat masih mengemut jempol dengan selimut kecil mengitari tubuhnya sebagai penghangat saat udara malam menyengat. Sampai umurnya lima tahun Sasuke menambahkan Arashi sebagai nama marganya. Itu marga dari wanita pekerja panti yang menemukannya.

Masih bertempat tinggal pada panti asuhan di umur enam tahun. Otak pintar di atas rata-rata dan wajah tampan sudah terlihat dengan jelas membuat salah satu keluarga datang berniat mengapdosinya. Keluarga kaya itulah yang Sasuke lihat saat menginjakan kaki pertamanya pada bangunan megah tempat tinggal keluarga barunya. Mengganti marga dengan Uchiha di hari keduanya tinggal di sana. Tapi, pemikiran bahagia terluap begitu saja saat dia tersenyum untuk minggu ketiganya. Kecelakaan pesawat penerbangan Amerika-Jepang mengenaskan terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Membuat kedua orang tuanya harus menutup mata untuk selamanya tanpa berniat kembali mengusap rambutnya untuk pengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum pergi. Umur enam tahun yang bahkan Sasuke tak memikirkan untuk merasakan senyumannya hilang di umur dininya.

Kekayaan menjadi hidupnya setelah itu. Bergelimang harta dari warisan kedua orang tuanya dengan orang kepecayaan yang memegang kendali perusahaan untuk sementara waktu selama umurnya masih belum siap duduk di kursi perkantoran ataupun menandatangani surat-surat membingungkan. Tapi jika ditanya Apa Sasuke bahagia ? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Walaupun kedua sosok itu bukan kedua orang tua kandungnya, Sasuke sudah cukup tahu arti kebahagiaan hanya ada saat kedua sosok itu mengusap rambutnya. Bukan sebaliknya.

Tahun berjalan dengan jarak empat langkah mempertemukannya dengan pemuda bersurai pirang. Artis berumur bocah yang selalu bergelayut dengan kamera-kamera orang dewasa berceloteh saat dirinya turun dari mobil jemputan. Sasuke diam saat itu. Hanya menatap kedatangan bocah bersurai pirang itu tanpa berniat peduli. Memanggul tas hitam di punggungnya. Melangkah pergi menuju kelas sebelum teriakan melengking menyerukan sebutan 'Kau' untuknya. Terlihat tidak sopan sekali untuk orang yang tidak saling kenal. Sasuke tahu bocah pirang itu murid baru.

Ya, hanya sebutan tidak sopan 'Kau' tapi berawal dari itulah persahabatan yang mengawali obrolan ringan dari bocah bersurai pirang, dengan sahutan ataupun keterdiaman dirinya terjalin hingga sekarang. Saat tarikan tangan pemuda berumur dua belas tahun menariknya untuk menemaninya menemui sutradara dewasa tanpa tahu niatan awal. Bocah bersurai pirang itu juga sengaja memperlihatkan dirinya pada sutradara jika Sasuke cocok untuk mendapatkan peran dari cerita di dalam naskah yang sudah di bacanya sekilas dua hari sebelumnya.

Di mulai dari itulah. Sasuke mulai mengenal dunia entertaiment yang mengepakan namanya sampai terkenal seperti saat ini. Tapi jika di ingat kembali sangat sulit untuk Sasuke beradaptasi memulai debutnya. Mencoba bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya walaupun karakter yang di perankan memiliki sifat minim bicara. Bahkan berusaha tersenyum di depan kamera ataupun fans terasa begitu konyol untuknya. Dia bukan pengumbar senyum, itu yang di ketahuinya.

Berbeda jauh dengan sosok Naruto. Bocah itu sudah lama hidup dikelilingi kamera. Tersenyum di depan puluhan orang atau bahkan ribuan orang sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari. Tapi, satu hal yang mungkin Sasuke cukup tahu. Sebagaimana senyuman pemuda itu berkembang senyuman pemuda itu tidak sehidup dulu. Ya dulu, sebelum sosok ibu untuk pemuda itu harus pergi meninggalkan nafas kehidupannya. Mengidap penyakit kanker, itu yang Sasuke ketahui.

Sasuke tersentak saat lamunannya terhentikan dengan bangunan putih dengan lampu berderet di pinggiran pagar besi tempatnya tinggal terlihat dari kejauhan. Bukan rumah megah yang sebelumnya sudah lama ditinggalinya melainkan apartemen sederhana menengah atas. Tak begitu mewah ataupun biasa saja.

Memasukan mobilnya pada bangunan kotak terbuat dari semen yang di pergunakan sebagai garasi di sebelah kiri. Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya. Mematikan mesin mobil kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih terlelap menumpukan sisi kepalanya pada pundaknya.

"Bangun." Sasuke menggoyangkan pundak pemuda itu pelan. Mengusap dengan pelan sisi pipi wajah pemuda itu berharap pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya. "Kau ingin aku menggendongmu?" Lanjutnya saat tidak mendapatkan reaksi.

"Sebentar lagi." Naruto bergumam pelan. Menyerukkan wajahnya diantara pundak Sasuke yang menyandar pada jok mobil setelah sang pemuda bersurai raven melepaskan sabuk pengaman pada tubunya.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu di kamar." Sasuke mengusap rambut pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya. Membiarkan setengah tubuh Naruto bersandar lebih dekat pada dadanya dengan kening pemuda bersurai pirang menyentuh perpotongan lehernya.

"Sebentar lagi." Gumam pemuda bersurai pirang. Mengulang kalimatnya kembali. Sasuke diam, membiarkan surai pirang masih diusap tangannya.

"Lima menit, lebih, aku akan mengendongmu sampai kamar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Beberapa mili dengan pandangan menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang membenarkan posisi duduknya. Duduk tegap dengan mata sayu menahan kantuk.

Tanpa berucap apapun. Naruto membuka pintu mobil. Menguap kecil saat kantuk menderanya lebih kuat. Menatap Sasuke yang juga keluar dari mobil. Pemuda itu menghampirinya kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung apartement.

"Jangan sampai tertidur disini." Sasuke mengacak surai pirang itu saat pemuda bemarga Namikaze itu hampir terhanyut tidur dengan bersandarkan dinding di dalam lif.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap Naruto. Menggaruk lehernya dengan membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Bersandar pada dinding lift—berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang melakukan hal yang sama di bagian dinding depannya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya setinggi bawah dada. Meneliti jarum detik pada jam bermerek yang melingkar di tangan kirinya "Jam sebelas tiga puluh." Ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada angka-angka lift yang menyala di atas pintu "Pantas aku mengantuk sekali." Dengusnya.

Ting

Dentingan pintu berbunyi. Lift terbuka.

"Bersabarlah." Ucap Sasuke. Kembali mengacakan tangannya pada rambut Naruto saat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ketika berjalan.

.

 **"Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik."**

 **"Kenapa ibu mengatakan itu?" "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, ucapan ibu aneh."**

 **"Dia tidak bisa di tolong lagi."**

 **"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, DOKTER! IBUKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN ?!"**

 **"Kau harus jaga dirimu, baik-baik."**

.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Naruto!" Menggoncang tubuh Naruto. Sasuke berteriak lantang. Mencoba membangunkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang berteriak parau dalam lelapnya. Memaksa pemuda itu kembali ke alam nyata dengan paksaan.

Naruto membuka matanya cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dengan pandangan tak fokus. Pemuda itu meraba tempat tidur yang kini di tempatinya. Meraba dengan posisi merayap untuk menyentuh permukaan meja berbahan coklat kayu hingga menimbulkan suara 'prak' dari lampu meja yang jatuh menyentuh lantai takel. Tak memperdulikan suara pecahan itu Naruto kembali meraba kesegala arah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan wajah memucat membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya langsung merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu dalam rengkuhannya. Mendekapnya kuat dengan kepala menyeruk pada leher pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Menancapkan kedua taringnya dengan cepat kearah perpotongan leher pemuda itu hingga kedua telinganya mendengar desisan pemuda bersurai pirang. Jengitan tubuh terkejutpun nampak terasa sesaat dari sang pemuda.

"I.. Ibu." Naruto mendengung terbata dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya mendongak keatas membiarkan gigitan sahabatnya semakin dalam menancap kulit tannya. Tetesan darahpun nampak melumber membasahi piayama bersamaan dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata sapphire miliknya.

"Sa.. Sasuke." Sasuke berderit. Mendengar namanya di sebutkan Naruto. Pemuda berambut raven itu melepaskan gigitannya. Masih dalam merengkuh tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang, Sasuke menatap raut wajah pemuda itu. Masih ada aliran air mata di wajah pemuda pirang, cukup jelas telihat walaupun hanya berbantuan dengan cahaya bulan dari celah cendela.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Ucap Sasuke lirih. Mengusap deretan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke menatap miris. Menatap sosok sahabatnya yang bahkan banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui kebenaran dari artis sempurna di dunia entertaiment ini. Sosok yang masih mengeluarkan senyumannya walaupun dalam kenyataannya pemuda bersurai pirang begitu banyak menyimpan rasa sakit yang belum juga sembuh walaupun bertahun-tahun pengalaman buruk yang membuatnya seperti ini sudah terlewatkan.

Kematian sang ibu, itulah yang membuat pemuda pirang itu seperti ini. Terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mimpi penjemputan sang ibu. Kenangan terakhir dimana dokter menyatakan sang ibu tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Dimana alat eletronik penunjang kehidupan ibunya sudah di lepaskan membiarkan sosok wanita separuh baya dengan surai pirangnya tergeletak dengan selimut putih menutupi wajahnya, membiarkan Naruto menjerit meminta untuk ibunya terbangun dari lelapnya. Mengatakan semuanya adalah lelucon konyol yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Saat itupun Sasuke berada disana. Melihat semuanya dengan jelas bagaimana kehancuran sosok pemuda bersurai pirang sahabatnya. Berbulan-bulan sahabatnya tak lagi tersenyum. Bermimpi buruk itu yang dikatakan ayah pemuda itu saat Sasuke bertanya 'Kenapa kantung mata Naruto hitam?'. Tapi bukan hanya hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Di hari itu dimana dia meminta ijin untuk menginap di rumah pemuda bersurai pirang. Tengah malam dimana Naruto menjerit parau di sebelahnya saat dirinya terlelap membuatnya terbangun dengan bola mata membola mendapati Naruto memainkan pisau lipat di tangannya yang bergetar. Menggoreskan permukaan tajam benda itu pada permukaan kulitnya berulang kali sampai tubuh pemuda itu berhenti bergetar.

Sasuke hanya diam saat itu hingga Naruto mengucapkan kata 'Maaf membangunkanmu' dengan suara lirih, sangat lirih.

Berawal dari itu semua, psikiater menjadi pilihan pertama yang Sasuke ucapkan. Mereka berdua datang bertemankan supir kepercayaan datang kedokter. Mencoba menyembuhkan traumatik pemuda bersurai pirang itu tanpa sepengetahuan Minato-ayah dari Naruto. Masih ingat saat pemuda pirang itu mengatakan 'Aku tidak ingin membuat ayah khawatir.' Saat Sasuke menyarankan memberitahu apa yang terjadi kepada ayah pemuda itu.

Penyembuhan di lakukan secara berlahan. Dari mencoba menerima kematian sang ibu sampai mencoba untuk berpikir positif ataupun sampai cara ekstrim mencoba melupakan sedikit demi sedikit kenangan sang ibu tapi dari semua hal itu Naruto menolak keras untuk melupakan kenangannya dengan ibunya. Dia ingin sembuh tapi dia tidak ingin melupakan semuanya. Hingga setelah dua bulan Naruto meminta berhenti berobat pada psikiater. Membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya.

'Tidak begitu buruk. Psikiater sudah cukup membuatku beberapa kali tidur terlelap tanpa bermimpi buruk, terimakasih.' Itu yang di ucapkan bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu saat tidurnya begitu lelap dan bangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh segar bugar. Walaupun kenyataannya beberapa kali juga pemuda pirang itu kembali bermimpi buruk dan kembali mengambil rutinitasnya kembali menyakiti tubuhnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Hingga sekarang.

"Akan aku ambilkan minum." Sasuke mengusap pelan surai pirang sahabatnya. Beranjak dari tempat tidur yang mereka tempati berdua. Melangkah keluar dari ruang kamar.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Pikirannya kembali menggila. Sudah beberapa kali mimpi itu terulang dengan potongan-potongan kecil Yang sebagian besar sama tapi kenapa getaran ketakutan itu masih ada? Dia tidak memungkiri otak tololnya yang masih belum menerima kepergian sang ibu. Sudah dua tahun lebih.

Meraba dataran empuk tempat tidur, Naruto mencari benda eletronik persegi kesayangannya. Ketemu, tepat tertumpuk bantal miliknya.

Membuka berlahan folder-folder di dalamnya. Hingga tangannya berhenti pada folder bernama 'Memory' . Tempat dimana berkumpul segala hal tentang kenangannya bersama sang ibu. Dimulai dari foto hingga video berdurasi sebentar. Ada juga kumpulan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sang ibu disana. Semuanya sampai lagu khusus yang dinyanyikan ibunya disaat hari ulangtahun ketiga belas umurnya.

"Aku baru meninggalkanmu beberapa menit, kau sudah menangis lagi." Suara Sasuke. Naruto mengusap aliran bening di pipinya dengan selimut. Menghadap kearah sang pemuda raven yang melangkah mendekat kearah tempat tidur dengan segelas air putih dan segelas susu hangat di atas nampan.

"Cukup air putih, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto saat melihat nampan diletakan sang pemuda raven pada meja kecil di sampingnya. Melangkahi pecahan dari lampu tidur yang sudah terbengkalai di lantai tekel.

Sasuke menyodorkan satu gelas berisikan air putih kepada Naruto. Pemuda itu menyambut setelah handphone di tangannya di letakan di pahanya yang masih tertutupi selimut bewarna hitam. "Mau aku nyalakan lampu?" Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat Naruto menyelesaikan minumnya.

"Tidak, seperti ini saja, kau akan susah tidur kalau lampu menyala, aku akan pindah tidur di kamar tamu." Naruto hampir beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sebelum tangan kokoh Sasuke menghalangi Naruto untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetaplah tidur disini, aku bisa menutup mataku dengan bantal atau selimut." Sasuke berucap. Beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian melangkah kesisi pojok kamar untuk menekan saklar lampu. Lampu bercahaya sedang menyala.

"Aku ambil sapu." Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sebelum kembali mendengar intrupsi dari pemuda berambut raven.

"Besok saja di bersihkan, habiskan susumu, tidur, besok kita sekolah, butuh badan fit untuk sekolah dan kembali syuting di sore hari." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas. Kembali merebahkan diri pada tempat tidur. Sebelumnya menghabiskan gelas berisi setengah susu rasa vanila yang di sediakan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto berucap. Menatap langit-langit ruang kamar setelah merasakan derit tempat tidur yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Menandakan sahabatnya mulai merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Sahut pemuda itu pelan.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Pemuda itu masih menatap langit-langit ruang kamar.

"Kau akan sembuh, mungkin membutuhkan waktu benar-benar lama untuk menerimanya, tapi setidaknya walaupun lama kau tidak perlu di paksa untuk melupakan orang itu-ibumu."

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku seperti orang gila? maksudku, kau juga memiliki pengalaman yang bahkan lebih dari apa yang aku rasakan tapi kau bisa baik-baik saja"

"Kadang aku berpikir seperti itu, kau gila, tapi pemikiran orang masing-masing, aku sudah merasakan sakit dari kecil, cukup tahan banting." Jeda "Tapi tenang, menurutku kau tidak segila dulu, sudah lumayan." Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Ini sedikit romantis, tapi kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku kan? Setidaknya walaupun aku tidak sembuh."

"Jangankan sahabat, kekasihpun aku tidak masalah."

"Jadi kau sudah rela dibawahku?"

"Aku tetap diatasmu, bahkan saat menjadi sahabat, kekasih ataupun suami, jadi jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, laki-laki selalu di atas."

"Jadi kau pikir aku perempuan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Wajahmu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, Sasuke, wajahku lebih manly darimu."

"Wajah manly seseorang tak menentukan kadar kejantanannya, kau lebih sering merengek daripada aku."

"Kau bisa menjadi cerewet jika membahas masalah ini."

"Kau keberatan?" Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Haruno bagaimana? Banyak kabar memberitakan kalian."

"Aku hanya memiliki perasaan padanya dalam film, bukan di kenyataannya." Jeda "Kau cemburu?"

"Kalau aku jawab ya, apa kau senang?"

"Sangat senang, akan aku usahakan kami semakin romantis supaya kau cemburu padaku berulang kali."

"Kau jahat sekali."

Mereka terlelap dalam lamunan sesaatnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto berucap. Masih menatap langit-langit.

"Hn."

"Kita ini sahabat atau apa? aku menghitung kata romantis dalam hubungan kita."

"Entahlah, mau sahabat, kekasih, aku tidak masalah, kau masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan, tidurlah."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

.

.

END


	2. Chapter 2 special sasuke birth day

**Fanfic:**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Frenship/Hurt**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD hancur/masih pemula/masih membutuhkan bimbingan/**

Note:

*Banyak OC bertebaran. Dari pembuat film Naruto bernama Kimura bukan Masashi kishimoto, di sutradarai oleh Haruto. Ibu Naruto bukan Kushina Uzumaki melainkan OC buatan shiro.

*Disini menceritakan dimana kehidupan nyata pemeran anime 'Naruto' buatan shiro. Yang mungkin akan membuat bingung beberapa pembaca karena berbeda dari serial animenya. Penambahan karakter tambahan yang membingungkan.

*Sequel Blue for SasuNaru Days

Spesial Birth Day Sasuke Uchiha

23 Juli 2015

Sasuke days for SasuNaru

.

.

.

 **"Mataku.. Milikku"Itachi berucap. Berjalan terhuyung dengan lumuran darah melumber dari kedua celah bibirnya yang terbuka. Gerakan gemetar menatap sayu sosok sang adik-Sasuke yang berdecih. Menatap tajam kearahnya.**

 **"ARRGHH!" Sasuke berteriak. Pundak mengantup pada dinding setengah remuk di belakangnya dengan pedang di gengamannya di biarkan terlepas begitu saja setelah tepisan dari reiki milik Itachi menghalau serangannya begitu cepat. Tak membiarkan tuannya terlukai sedikitpun.**

 **Itachi berjalan dengan berlahan. Masih mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke yang diam di tempatnya, tak berkutik. 'Dingin'**

 **"Ukh... "**

 **" ... "**

 **Sasuke membelalakan matanya seketika di saat pandangannya menatap senyum yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sang kaka ketika ucapan berupa bisikan tak tersampai pada pendengarannya selesai terucap.**

 **Tuk**

"CUUT!"

"Bagus sekali Sasuke, Itachi!"Haruto menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Senyum puas nampak di bibirnya saat kedua pemuda berumur berbeda lima tahun itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan handuk tergantung pada leher kedua pemuda itu. Membiarkan dua wanita kembali memberikan riasan atau mengecek wajah mereka. "Istirahat 15 menit, Naruto, Kakashi, Zetsu, kalian siap-siap"Seru Haruto lagi dengan pandangan menoleh kearah segerombolan pemuda lain yang kini masih mengobrol di dekat tenda peristirahatan.

.

"Cairan apa ini? Rasanya lebih aneh dari yang kemarin, aku sempat menelannya saat berbicara tadi"Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedikit mendongak saat wanita penata rias membersihkan cairan yang melumber memanjang memasuki pakaian hitamnya.

.

"Akting yang bagus, Sasuke"Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Menepuk pundak Pemuda berambut raven itu dengan make up kumal yang sengaja menghiasi raut wajah rupawan sang artis remaja.

"Hn"Sasuke meneguk air meneral di tangannya.

Naruto menghembuskan beberapa kali nafasnya. Mengeluarkan suara aneh sebelum kembali membaca kertas naskah yang masih dipegangnya. Masih mencoba mengingat deretan kalimat yang sudah di bacanya beberapa kali.

"Sekali lagi, akting yang memuaskan, Sasuke"Haruto datang. Berdiri tepat di depan pemuda bersurai raven yang masih menegak air mineral. Memberikan pujian untuk kesekian kalinya sampai pemuda bersurai pirang-Naruto yang berada di samping pemuda raven memutar bola mataya, bosan mendengar penuturan itu.

"Sekali lagi kau mendapat pujian"Naruto bergumam pelan. Menatap Haruto yang berlalu kembali pada para staf kameramen yang nampak mengecek beberapa kali alat di tangan mereka. Memutar beberapa kali adegan yang baru saja di rekam, takut jika ada kesalahan.

"Jangan katakan kau iri"Sasuke menyahut gumaman kecil dari sahabatnya tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak iri"

"Kau semakin terlihat seperti orang yang sedang iri"

Naruto berdecih mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Jika ditanya secara garis besar, sedikit, hanya sedikit dia akui terkadang dia merasa iri dengan sosok pemuda berusia 16 tahun di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan dengan kecerdasannya ditambah dengan kehebatannya dalam menuai pujian dalam dunia perfilman. Bahkan terkadang dirinya merasa tersaingi dengan adanya mahluk yang di katakan sempurna di kalangan para gadis berseragam sekolah belum ujian di dunia maya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, dirinya lebih banyak memiliki fans laki-laki. Bukan berarti dia tidak tampan tetapi sebagai tokoh pemegang peran utama dengan di labeli manusia paling hebat di dalam film membuatnya menjadi idola para bocah laki-laki ataupun pemuda-pemuda berumur sekolah. Segelintir wanita juga menyukainya tetapi tidak sebanyak Sasuke yang mendominasi adalah kaum hawa.

"Naruto-san, giliranmu!" Suara wanita berdada besar terdengar. Membuat Naruto menghentikan lamunan sesaatnya.

.

.

.

"Usahakan besok para wartawan jangan sampai mengganggu acara, aku tidak mau pesta menjadi ricuh akibat desakan pertanyaan para wartawan"Haruto berucap. Mematikan handphone di tangannya kemudian menatap kearah pemuda bersurai raven di depannya. "Besok kau harus datang tepat waktu, Sasuke"Ucap Haruto.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu semeriah ini, Haruto-san, apa kita tidak bisa melakukan acaranya dengan biasa saja"Sasuke berucap. Membersihkan beberapa keringat yang mengucur di dahinya akibat kegiatan akting yang baru saja di lakukannya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Tapi ini juga di perlukan, sebagaimanapun kau bagian dari dunia entertaiment, dan hari ulang tahunmu harus di pastikan di lihat banyak orang, ini juga bisa melonjakan popularitasmu"Ucap Haruto. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pemuda raven.

"Haruto-san memang seperti itu, bersabarlah"Naruto yang baru saja datang menghampiri Sasuke dengan sebotol air meneral di tangannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja menurutku hari ulang tahun tidak perlu sampai mengadakan pesta sebesar itu, apalagi memanggil wartawan untuk meliput"Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan pemuda raven itu. Ya, Naruto masih ingat pembicaraan beberapa minggu lalu, dimana Haruto, selaku sutradara bersikukuh untuk mengadakan hari ulang tahun dengan pesta meriah untuk para pemeran film yang di gelutinya sekarang. Pria tua yang keras kepala itu yang Sasuke ucapkan saat pemuda raven itu meminta untuk tidak melakukannya dan Haruto tetap kekuh dengan keinginannya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Bersabarlah"Ucap Naruto, menahan suara kikikan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sudah menggelap. Tidak terlalu menyukai hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih bantuannya!" Seruan terdengar dari beberapa staf saat jam pulang berdenting.

Beberapa staf dan juga artis mulai berlalu pulang dan sebagian masih menata barang-barang bawaan ataupun alat-alat berat miliknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Berbenah dengan botol-botol air meneral yang masih berisi di jejalkan di dalam tas serempang warna hitam dan biru tua gelap. Beberapa kali menyempatkan mengecek handphone membuka sosial media jikalau ada fans yang ikut nimbrung di kotak pesan. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua mencoba beramah tamah kepada pendukung mereka. Tidak seperti Naruto yang menjawab beberapa pesan dengan ceria walaupun kadang cuma di balas menggunakan emoticon senyum ataupun nyengir, Sasuke sebaliknya cuma membalas 'Arigato' itupun bisa di hitung jari, sisanya di balas dengan 'Hn' andalan yang di pastikan cuma kata numpang lewat daripada gak membalas sama sekali.

"Sasuke, hadap sini"Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto saat pemuda itu berucap cukup keras di sampingnya sambil mengarahkan tangan kiri merangkul pundaknya yang kokoh. Tangan kanan pemuda berkulit tan itu menggenggam handphone touch creannya. Menekan ikon kamera sebelum kilatan cahaya blitz menyambar kedua wajah mereka.

Sasuke melongokan kepalanya sedikit. Menatap kearah pencetan tangan pemuda bersurai pirang. Memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu meng uploude foto yang baru saja di buat di akun sosial media miliknya. "Kau tidak meminta ijinku?"Ucap Sasuke datar. Cuma basa basi.

"Foto kita terlihat bagus"Naruto tak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Lebih memilih memperlihatkan gambar foto yang baru saja di uplodenya pada pemuda raven.

"Ayo pulang"Sasuke menatap sekilas foto itu kemudian menyambar tas serempang miliknya kemudian berlalu. Membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya dengan pandangan masih menatap foto mereka berdua sedari tadi.

.

"Hari ini menginap?"Sasuke berucap. Menoleh sesaat pada pemuda yang memainkan benda persegi panjang di tangannya sedari tadi.

"Ya, paman kerumah, dan Kazuna pasti ada, aku tidak mau di jadikan kuda-kudaannya, punggungku masih sakit gara-gara jatuh tadi"Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kazuna, nama keponakan Naruto. Gadis kecil dengan kepang dua penyuka lollipop. Datang kerumah pemuda bersurai pirang beberapa kali setengah tahun hanya untuk merengek minta main kuda-kudaan dengan kaka tercinta yang penurutnya minta ampun walaupun pada kenyataan kakanya-Naruto beberapa kali sudah siap pisau jikalau sudah gak tahan ingin nyembelih adik keponakan tercintanya. Sasuke tertawa lirih.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"Naruto berucap. Matanya menyimpit. Dia sedang naik darah sekarang.

"Tidak, apa kita perlu kedokter, punggungmu masih sakitkan"

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh kasur sekarang"Naruto mengclose progam game pada handphonenya. Meletakan benda persegi empat itu pada saku jaket hitam miliknya kemudian bersandar pada jok mobil dengan erangan tipis saat punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Yakin?"Sasuke menoleh sesaat. Kembali fokus pada jalanan besar di depannya yang kini di terangi lampu-lampu bewarna putih termaram.

"Yakin"Jeda"Aku berharap bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini"

Sasuke mengusap pipi pemuda bersurai pirang saat pendengarannya cukup tajam menangkap intonasi berbeda dari setiap kata dalam kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari kedua belah bibir pemuda di sampingnya. Dia mengingatnya lagi ?

"Aku baik-baik saja"Ucap Naruto. Menggerakkan kepalanya bersandar pada pundak pemuda raven di sebelahnya. Memejamkan mata saat belaian pada pipinya membuat sebagian dari tubuhnya menghangat.

"Mau jalan-jalan ?"Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mau, tapi punggungku sakit"

"Sebentar"Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya pada pinggir jalan. Berhenti. "Aku turunkan joknya"Ucapnya kemudian mendorong pelan sandaran jok di belakang tubuh Naruto. Membuatnya tempat duduk tersebut dapat di gunakan menjadi tempat tidur. Setelah melakukannya. Sasuke menekan tombol pada bagian depan dekat kemudi. Membuat atap mobil mewah itu terbuka, menampilkan langit gelap pada malam ini.

"Aku menjamin, jika perempuan yang kau perlakukan seperti ini, dia akan benar-benar cinta mati denganmu"Naruto berucap. Merebahkan diri pada sandaran jok mobil yang kini seperti tempat tidur. Membiarkan kaki jenjangnya tetap bergelantung di bawah.

"Benarkah?"Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil. Menjalankan mobil dengan berlahan. Membiarkan sang sahabat menikmati pemandangan memukau dari langit malam saat ini.

Suasana sunyi dengan deru mobil berbunyi pelan menemani saat pembicaraan keduanya tak berlanjut. Membiarkan kebisuan dengan aroma tenang nampak membuat keduanya nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Ucap Naruto. Menatap kearah pemuda raven yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Tidak ada"

"Tidak ada?"Ulang Naruto.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, karena yang ku inginkan sudah ku miliki"

"Apa?"

"Wajah tampan"Sasuke tersenyum miring kearah Naruto. Menoleh sesaat dan hal itu berhasil membuat pemuda itu mendapatkan pukulan cukup keras pada pundaknya dari pemuda bersurai pirang"

"Kau mengejekku hah?!"Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Tidak benar-benar tajam. Ya, Naruto cukup tahu pemuda raven itu bercanda. Sesaat Naruto berpikir, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu dingin. Kadang pemuda itu bercanda walaupun tidak sering. Tapi yang pasti Naruto memiliki pendapat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Sasuke Uchiha tidak sedatar triplek, tidak sekejam di film, tidak seegois orang berpendapat. Menurut Naruto, Sasuke memiliki sifat hangat, sifat melindungi yang bahkan tanpa sadar membuat Naruto merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat pemuda raven. Gak perlu menutupi apapun karena walaupun menutupi dengan segala macam cara Sasuke Uchiha selalu tau hal yang sebenarnya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang jika seperti ini akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai sosok kaka. Awalnya Naruto juga seperti itu tapi Naruto yakin kata 'kaka' tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan perhatian Sasuke untuknya selama ini.

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Jam berapa sekarang ?"

"Sebelas, lima sembilan"

Naruto menggerakan tangannya. Menatap jam bewarna hitam melingkar di tangan kokoh miliknya. Meneliti setiap detikan dari jarum penanda detik di dalam lingkaran jam tangannya.

"Ada apa ?"Sasuke menatap sesaat pemuda di sebelahnya. Mengernyit bingung saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap jam tangan miliknya.

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Ayo menghitung mundur"

"Ap-"

"Enam"

"Lima"Sasuke mengernyit semakin bingung tetapi tetap menuruti permintaan sahabatnya.

"Empat"

"Tiga"

"Dua"

"Satu"

"Otanjoubi omedentou, Sasuke"Mendengar ucapan itu seketika Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Menatap langsung kearah Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, pukul kosong kosong, satu menit, tanggal 23 juli"Ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil mengarahkan pergelangan tangannya yang terlingkari jam tangan kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan itu. Membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu dapat melihat detikan jarum jam di dalam jam tangan itu lebih jelas. "Aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih merebahkan dirinya. "Romantis sekali"Ucapnya.

kemudian mereka tertawa pelan bersama.

.

.

.

Tbc

Thanks for review

 **annisasyadah, yukayu zuki, ineedtohateyou, kimjaejoong309, shikimuro, michiiend, tanoyuka0307, mifta cinya, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, aprieelyan, gici love sasunaru, evangeline039.**

 **Trimakasih untuk yang baca, review dan mampir ff shiro neeee. '3'/**

 **yang minta sequel, shiro taruh disini dulu/?. spesial one short untuk sasu days. Dan mungkin akan berlanjut ke naru days bulan oktober nanti '3'**

 **kalau ff shiro ada yang tamat, mungkin akan di lanjut versi panjangnya '-' . Karna shiro pusing kalau kebanyakan ff nanti takutnya gak kesambung''.**

 **sekali lagi trimakasih sudah mampir ff shiro neeee, huehehehe, sampai ketemu bulan oktobeeeer**


	3. Chapter 3 Naru days

Fanfic

Pair:SasuNaru

Genre:Romance

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: TYPO/OOC/BL/EYD Hancur/Masih pemula/Masih membutuhkan bimbingan/

Note: Don't Like, Don't Read!

 **Chapter 01 For SasuNaru Day**

 **Chapter 02 For Sasuke Day**

 **Chapter 03 For Naruto Day**

BLUE [Chapter 03]

 _"Aku.. "_

 _"Cukup katakan 'ya' "_

 _"Ta-mmph"_

 _"M.. "_

 _"Sa.. Hmppt"_

 _"Kau mencintaiku"_

 _"Ta.. mppthh"_

 _"Katakan 'ya' "_

 _".. A.. "_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto"_

 _deg_

 _deg_

 _deg_

"Cut"

 **"Ini mungkin berita yang tak asing bagi penggemar kalian, setelah memerankan sosok dua sahabat yang cukup terkenal diserial 'Naruto', saat ini kalian membintangi serial drama yang bertemakan cukup wow, sempat membuat berita kalian hampir memenuhi layar pemberitaan, bagaimana menurut kalian sendiri?"** Wanita dengan rambut tergerai rapi itu mulai berbicara. Menatap sekilas kearah kameramen yang kini menyorot wajahnya dan bintang tamu di acara top show malam ini. Tampak penggemar yang melingkupi ruang bangku penonton menahan nafas. Menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkan untuk dua pemuda berperawakan rupawan yang kini tengah duduk bersandingan di sofa beludru bewarna hitam pekat. Tampak salah satu dari pemuda tersenyum cerah dengan gugup menggaruk lehernya. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku bingung harus menjawab apa"Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tengah tergugup menatap kearah penonton. Wajah rupawan dengan senyum canggung nampak begitu jelas terpampang dari sosok pemuda yang kini menginjak umur delapan belas tahun. Kesan manly dengan balutan pakaian kaos hitam berlengan panjang di padu jaket berbahan ringan tampak terkesan menawan. Beberapa penonton sempat bahkan sempat memfoto momen kecanggungan sang pemuda.

"Ahaha, baiklah, bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri?, bahkan publik cukup tahu ini pertama kalinya kalian memerankan drama bertemakan 'Shounen'ai' setelah beberapa kali membintangi serial drama singkat dengan genre srtaight bersamaan dengan film ninja kesayangan penonton, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sendiri, bahkan kabar memberitakan bagaimana produser drama berjudul 'Aishiteru orange' ini begitu memuji akting kalian yang begitu memukau untuk pemain pemula di drama bergenre ini" Pembawa acara tersenyum lebar kemudian menggulirkan pandangannya kearah pemuda lain yang masih betah dengan keterdiamannya. Sesekali menatap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik, cukup terkejut saat kami diminta untuk membintangi serial drama yang mungkin cukup sulit diperankan tapi, ini sebuah tantangan dan aku ingin mencobanya"Sasuke menatap datar. Menjawab dengan santai.

"Oh, tapi bocoran sedikit, ini cukup menjadi buming di sosial media, apa benar kicauan sosial media dari stap serial drama ini yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri bahkan sampai berlatih berciuman di lokasi beberapa kali hanya untuk memantapkan akting kalian?"

"Ya"

"WOW"Suara pembawa acara mendengung. Menutup bibirnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Aku berpikir latihan saat itu diperlukan, walaupun aku merasa semuanya sempurna, tapi pencobaan latihan sebelum pengambilan gambar itu perlu"

"Bahkan untuk sken kissing?"Pembawa acara memancing. Menatap tepat kearah Sasuke dengan sesekali melirik kearah penonton.

"Ya, tidak ada ruginya menciumnya"

Naruto mendelik tiba-tiba. Menatap langsung pemuda yang kini menyeringai kearahnya.

"Oh ahahaha, oke oke, terus bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri, menurutmu apa kesanmu pertamakali memerankan serial drama ini?"Pembawa acara menatap kearah pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Aku selalu berdebar-debar, takut saat fans melihatku dengannya aku tidak akan laku lagi"Naruto bersuara candaan membuat penonton dalam studio tertawa.

"Oke, mungkin cukup untuk malam ini, Sasuke, Naruto, sampaikan pesan kalian untuk fans diluar sana"

"Jangan lupa menonton serial drama kami, 'Aishiteru Orange' kami tunggu kalian!"

.

"Letakan tasmu di kamar, Naruto"Sasuke berucap. Mengunci pintu apartement kemudian menatap pemuda dengan surai pirang yang kini nampak menapaki lantai dapur tanpa memperdulikan tas berukuran sedang tergeletak sembarangan di bawah sofa ruang tamu.

"Nanti saja"Bersuara dari arah dapur. Sasuke mendengus. Melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini masih berkutat di dapur, mencari makanan.

Menggerakan tangannya. Naruto kembali membuka bungkusan mie instan yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari. Bersikap santai tanpa memperdulikan pemuda bersurai gelap yang kini mendudukan diri di kursi meja dapur.

"Bukannya kau sudah makan"Sasuke berucap memperhatikan gerak gerik dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih saja berkutat tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku masih ingin makan"Ucapnya.

Deg

deg

bak kesengat setruman. dapat Naruto rasakan bagaimana tubuhnya berjengit saat tubuhnya merasakan bagimana tubuh pemuda bersurai gelap yang tidak di ketahuinya kapan beranjak dari tempat duduknya kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Menumpukan dua tangan berlengan putih bersih dengan baik. Membiarkan Naruto tetap menghadap kearah kounter dapur. "Sasuke"Ucapnya pelan.

"Buatkan aku teh"Ucap pemuda bersurai gelap. Tak memperdulikan dengan kegugupan tak kentara milik pemuda bersurai pirang. Menumpukan dagunya pada pundak pemuda yang kini memperhentikan acara memasak mie instan miliknya.

"Tunggu di ruang tamu"Naruto kembali berceloteh dengan mie instan.

"Naruto"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, kalau kita menjadi kekasih saja bagaimana?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap cepat kearah pemuda bersurai gelap yang masih dalam posisinya. Pandangan pemuda itu menajam.

"Aku cuma mengeluarkan saranku"Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. Beranjak dari posisinya kemudian melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Keluar ruang dapur.

Waktu terasa terhenti mungkin itu yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana dirinya merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda bersurai gelap. Jika dipikirkan bukan cuma sekali ini saja pemuda penyandang marga Uchiha itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, bahkan dua minggu yang lalu Naruto masih sadar pemuda dengan wajah rupawan bak pangeran itu mengucapkan hal yang sama, sebelum tidur, tepat saat pemuda bersurai pirang mematikan lampu ruang kamar, menghela nafas.

.

Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sasuke kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya tepat di depan cermin kamar mandi. Mendengungkan kembali ucapannya yang baru saja terlontar untuk pemuda bersurai pirang di otaknya. Sasuke mengumpat. Merasa dirinya benar-benar konyol sekarang. Dia mengakui dirinya bukan pemuda romantis tahu situasi kondisi mengatakan kata saklar 'suka' dengan begitu mempesonanya. Bahkan dia payah dalam hal seperti itu. Tapi apa salahnya dia mengucapkannya saat dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Mungkin dulu ucapan 'kekasih' terucap begitu mudah seperti lelucon diumur mereka yang masih menginjak enam belas tahun tapi pada kenyataan waktu berjalan cepat sampai mereka terlihat begitu dewasa. Mengerti ucapan lelucon yang mungkin bermakna sebenarnya itu sulit diucapankan.

Cklek

"Sasuke"Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan suara pemuda bersurai pirang memasuki ruangan. Memegang nampan berisikan dua gelas teh dengan satu mangkuk mie instan masih mengepul disana.

Mendudukan diri disamping sang pemuda yang kini mendudukan diri ditempat tidur. "Sasuke"Ulangnya.

"... "

Menghela nafas "Kita sudah.. "

"Lupakan ucapanku tadi"

"Tapi.. "

"Naruto"Naruto terdiam. Tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sasuke"Naruto berucap pelan. Menggerakan kepalanya dengan berlahan untuk menyandarkannya pada pundak kokoh sang pemuda bersurai gelap yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak merespon.

"Besok ulang tahunmu, kau ingin apa?"Berucap pelan. Sasuke menoleh pelan kearah pemuda bersurai pirang. Dapat dirasakannya rasa menggelitik dari helaian rambut pemuda jabrik pada kulit lehernya.

"Kado?"Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Sedikit menatap kearah wajah pemuda rupawan yang juga kini menatapnya juga.

"Ya"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain sebelum pandangannya terpaku pada pergelangan pemuda bersurai gelap. "Jam"Jeda"Aku ingin jam tanganmu"Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap pada pergelangan tangannya. Tepat pada jam bewarna hitam pekat yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Bukannya kau tahu aku tidak akan memberikan jam tangan ini pada siapapun?"Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Termasuk aku?"Naruto mengusap pergelangan tangan pemuda bersurai gelap.

"Tidak"

"Bukannya kau sudah menawari aku tadi?"

"Selain ini"

"Aku mau ini"

"Tidak"

"Sasuke"

"Ti-

Terbelalak. Sasuke menatap pemuda bersurai gelap. Merasakan kelembutan tepat dibibirnya.

"Kau menyogokku?"Sasuke menautkan alisnya"

"Bisa dibilang ya, bisa dibilang tidak"

"Tidak"

"Sasuke"

"Tidak"

"Lima menit lagi ulang tahunku"

"Terus?"

"Jam"

"Tidak"

"Sasuke"

"Jangan merengek, Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"tidak"

"Sa-

Kau menciumku"

"Diam, atau aku akan menciummu lagi"

"Sa-Hmppthh"Berhenti di ucapannya, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mendapatkan kelembutan dibibirnya dari sosok pemuda bersurai gelap.

"Otanjoubi omedento"Naruto mengernyit. Menatap kearah jam dinding di atas pintu ruang kamar. Tersenyum.

"Kadoku?"

"Tidak"

"Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu"

"Hah?"

Dekapan hangat sasuke seketika tubuhnya di tubruk sang pemuda kuning. Membuat sang pemuda langsung merasakan denyutan pada ranjang yang bergenjit di bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku terima ucapanmu"

"Kau main-main"

"do you love me?"

"Naru-

"I love you"

"Love you.. Too"

END

thanks for review

 **yukayu yuki, versetta, L. Casei shirota strain, hanazawa kay, kuma akaryuu, SNCKS, mifta cinya, aiko varllery, egatoti, aprieelyan, herpairiry, blackcrows1001, akasuna no akemi, blue eyes and black eyes,**

terimakasi untuk yang sudah baca and mampir, and review ff shiroo neeee

haloo, ketemu lagi dengan shiroo, maafin shiro yang telat update. Dan disini aaaa, jujur mungkin ff ini tak begitu baik karena shiro membuatnya terburu'' ditambah otak shiro banyak mampet, maafin shirooo.

Oke, sekali lagi, shiro ucapakan SELAMAT ULANGTAHUUUUN NARUTOOOO /telat/plak


End file.
